Celos no, irritación
by AriaSetsuM
Summary: Aun si aceptó sus sentimientos por su senpai, no significa que le agraden ciertas emociones que vienen con el paquete. Series de One-Shots acerca de Kyoko y como sobrelleva sus celos. Pueden contener spoilers.


"Mogami-san, ¿qué tanto ves en tu celular?"

"¡Eh! ¡Nada! ¡No es absolutamente nada!"

"Mientes"

'_Wow, no duró ni un segundo en responder' _Pensó Yashiro –quien definitiva e indudablemente _no_ estaba escondido tras una planta viendo como interactuaba el par de bobos–

* * *

Era un buen día. Ren y Kyoko estaban actuando juntos en un pequeño anuncio de una nueva marca de relojes. No era mucho, y las escenas no eran tan acarameladas como a cierto manager le hubiera gustado, pero aun así, estaban juntos.

La última escena sería filmada cerca de una piscina, justo al atardecer.

Mientras revisaban que todo fuera perfecto, Ren y Kyoko decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso. Él sentado por ahí y ella caminando alrededor de la piscina. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos el uno del otro como para no poder escucharse.

O_ verse_.

Por esa misma razón, Kyoko decidió arriesgarse a mirar la única foto en su celular. Si, esa misma. La foto de su _"respetado senpai"_ durmiendo dulcemente con la almohada que ella le regaló.

No debía hacerlo, lo sabía bien, no en un lugar público, _pero…_

* * *

¡Se iba a volver loca! Aun si estaban grabando juntos apenas si habían hablado. Y no solo eso. ¡Todas, _todas,_ las mujeres carecían de profesionalismo! Si, era Tsuruga Ren, ¡pero estaban en medio de un trabajo! _'Parecen abejas atraídas por la miel' _Pensó rodando los irritada –celosa, ¡jamás!– Kyoko no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que aun si era una mera _kouhai_, no, por eso mismo, porque ella era _su kouhai, _conocía más de ese hombre de lo que todas las mujeres en ese mismo lugar podrían hacerlo, incluso si se unieran. ¡Si! ¡Por supuesto que era así! Ella, _solo_ ella, había visto muchas expresiones de ese hombre.

Conocía la verdad de su sonrisa "caballerosa", sabía que tan testarudo y terco podía llegar a ser, era víctima de su constante burla _'¿de verdad, por qué será que ama meterse tanto conmigo?' _Demonios, ¡hasta lo había visto desnudo! ¡No! Al diablo con eso, ¡hasta lo había tocado! Claro, en ese momento fue para sacarlo de su oscuridad –otra cosa que ninguna otra chica sabia- pero aun así, el hecho de que prácticamente lo desnudó y pasó sus manos sobre su musculoso pecho no cambiaba. Y no hay que olvidarse de la marca que le dejó, oh no, imposible no recordarlo. _'Aunque… el que me enseñó cómo hacerlo fue Tsuruga-san… Tsk, maldito playboy'_ Ok, tal vez ella no lo sabía todo… _bien_, no lo sabía todo acerca de él pero de que sabía más que las chicas del estudio, ¡lo hacía! Incluso tenía una foto de su _senpai_-

¡Eso es! Si miraba la foto, sus celos, eh, no, irritación, sí, eso. Su irritación podría calmarse un poco. Después de todo ella era la única con esa foto. Y era el regalo que ella le dio. Técnicamente, era su derecho tener esa foto.

Mirando cuidadosamente sus alrededores, se aseguró de que nadie viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Con el mismo cuidado, sacó su celular y buscó rápidamente su objetivo.

Ahí estaba. La foto que no mostraría a nadie. Su tesoro secreto.

* * *

Estaba cansado. Todo el día las mujeres se le habían tirado encima. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de comportamiento pero hoy estaban peor que nunca. Y para empeorarlo, no había disfrutado de una charla decente con su linda _kouhai_. Sin pensarlo, la buscó con la mirada. Y ahí estaba, mirando su celular, sonrojándose– espera, espera, espera. ¿Kyoko? ¿Sonrojándose?

Todo el agotamiento de repente se desvaneció y adquirió nuevas energías para lograr sus nuevos objetivos:

1) Mirar ese sonrojo de cerca –ni loco perdería esta oportunidad.

2) Averiguar qué era lo que provoco tal reacción en ella.

Con solo esas dos cosas en mente, rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió donde Kyoko estaba. A tan solo unos pasos de ella, se dio cuenta que Kyoko ni siquiera notó su presencia. Pero no le importó. Tenía la sonrisa más linda y tierna que jamás le había visto.

Ahora con mucha más razón averiguaría que había en ese celular.

* * *

Yashiro estaba volviendo después de buscar un lugar silencioso para contestar una llamada y lo que vio lo encantó. '_Parece que por fin tendrán tiempo para charlar' _Notó como Ren se quedó frente a Kyoko por unos al menos diez segundos antes de decidir hacerse notar.

"Mogami-san, ¿qué tanto ves en tu celular?"

"¡Eh! ¡Nada! ¡No es absolutamente nada!" Kyoko escondió su celular detrás de su espalda. Al percatarse de Ren su cara se volvió totalmente pálida. Pero no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por ello, tan rápido como llegó, se fue, y su cara adoptó un color rojo. Brillante. Fuerte. _'Interesante'_

"Mientes"

'_Wow, no duró ni un segundo en responder' _

No queriendo perderse de lo que sea que fuera a pasar, se escondió tras una planta cercana –lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser visto pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

"Cla-Claro que no. ¿Cómo cree?" _'Tal vez sea por tu risa falsa y tu cara como si hubieras cometido un crimen Kyoko-chan'_

"Mogami-san, te vi observando la pantalla de celular con una expresión… Cuál será la palabra indicada… totalmente deleitada. No, no es eso. Pero se acerca."

Su sonrojo se tornó imposiblemente más oscuro.

Y la expresión de Ren más determinada.

Con el brazo izquierda, la rodeo por la cintura, no tocándola directamente por pocos centímetros. Como lo había planeado, Kyoko llevó su mano con el celular delante de ella en un intento por evitar que lo tomara, fallando miserablemente al Ren tomarlo con su mano derecha. Con una expresión horrorizada trató de arrebatarlo devuelta.

Desde el punto de vista de un tercero parecían dos niños peleando-jugando por un dulce; dando vueltas en el mismo sitio tratando de conseguir lo que querían. Y Yashiro lo amaba. Se veían tan cercanos de esa manera. Cierto, Ren molestaba –de una manera amistosa– bastante a Kyoko, pero solo a ella. Solo ella lograba sacar ese lado infantil suyo. Ya no era más Tsuruga Ren, el actor; sino Tsuruga Ren, la persona.

* * *

Ren levantó su brazo todo lo que pudo. Dada la obvia diferencia de alturas, por más que Kyoko tratará, no lograría alcanzar su celular.

"¡Tsuruga-san, por favor! ¡Devuélvamelo!" Si veía esa foto sería carne muerta. ¿Cuál derecho? Fue un completo descaro aprovecharse de su _senpai _de esa manera. Tenía que evitar que la descubriera.

"Lo haré, lo haré, pero primero quédate quieta" Viendo como Kyoko se alteró lo hizo recapacitar y notar que sus acciones estaban fuera del límite. Tsuruga Ren no hacia tales cosas como arrebatar celulares. ¿Meterse con su _kouhai_? Si claro que sí, pero nunca quitarle algo en contra de su voluntad.

"¡No! ¡Tsuruga-san!"

Mientras la verdad era que Ren solo estaba bajando su brazo lentamente para hacer lo correcto, Kyoko lo interpretó como 'su senpai llevando su celular a una mejor altura para ver la pantalla'.

Es por eso que en su desesperación, no se percató de lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Yashiro no creía lo que veía.

Kyoko, Kyoko-chan, aquella que tenía a Ren en un pedestal, aquella que lo consideraba el dios de la actuación, aquella que creía una falta de respeto el tan siquiera verlo como un semejante; lo estaba empujando.

Con toda sus fuerzas.

A una piscina.

* * *

En el instante que Kyoko puso sus manos sobre su pecho casi lo pierde; estuvo a punto de envolverla en sus brazos. Eso hasta que perdió el equilibrio. Y lo supo de inmediato: terminaría cayéndose en esa piscina. No sabía si estar agradecido por haber terminado de espaldas a la piscina o no. Por un lado, de haber estado algo firme donde pudiera apoyar su pie, a lo mejor hubiera recobrado su balance; pero por el otro, si de todos modos se hubiera caído… bueno, eso no iba con la imagen de Tsuruga Ren. Si se caía a la piscina realmente nadie podría culparlo. Volviendo a lo verdaderamente importante, ¿cómo es que una simple adolescente tenía tanta fuerza? '_Ah, claro, es porque ella es de todo menos simple' _

Para bien o para mal, debido a la sorpresa dejó caer el celular. Las manos que una vez estuvieron extendidas en su pecho ahora se estaban cerrando, sosteniendo su camisa entre ellas, como si no lo quisieran dejar ir.

Ahora también se llevaría a Kyoko con él.

Si no pudo abrazarla antes ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para hacerlo, bien podría al menos disfrutarlo.

* * *

'_Soy la peor. No merezco ni estar en el mismo planeta, no, ¡galaxia! que Tsuruga-san. ¿Cómo pude empujarlo? Ya no hace falta temer porque Tsuruga-san vea la foto, sino me mata por eso lo hará por empujarlo. Ah, Moko-san, gracias por ser mi amiga. Amamiya-san, me alegra que estés ahí, no dejes sola a Moko-san en esa horrible sección Love Me. Me hubiera gustado dejarles algo pero no tengo nada de valor. Maria-chan, Presidente, Okami-san y Taisho, gracias por todo. Corn, ¿será que en mi próxima vida puedo ser un hada? Ah, es imposible. Mi delito de hoy no tiene perdón'_

"-san. –gami-san. Mogami Kyoko-san"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Estas herida?"

"¿Qué? No"

Para ese entonces Yashiro, el director y varias personas del _staff_ estaban a un brazo de distancia, ofreciendo ayuda y toallas para secarse. Aun si no los vieron caer, todos escucharon cuando lo hicieron. Grande fue la sorpresa de muchos al ver a Tsuruga Ren emerger del agua con una Kyoko en brazos, –quien estaba aferrándose fuertemente a Ren , notó Yashiro – y no responder a los llamados del actor.

"¡Tsuruga-san! ¡Estoy terriblemente apenada y arrepentida de mis acciones!"

"¿Eh?"

"Incluso respirar el mismo aire es ahora una gran ofensa. Estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida para enmendar mi comportamiento y dejar de robar el tan necesitado oxigeno que se malgasta en mi persona"

"Mogami-san, detente. Fue mi culpa por quitarte el celular en primer lugar"

"¡Y ahora hago que Tsuruga-san se eche la culpa! ¡Cuánto más daño causaré!"

Ligeramente fastidiado por sus exageraciones, Ren propuso el trato de olvidarlo por completo. "Como la falla es de ambos, si lo dejamos en el pasado le daría una gran calma a mi consciencia"

"Ugh, pero-"

"De no ser así, tendré que encontrar una manera de mostrarte mi arrepentimiento"

"¡No hace falta! Nadie está herido así que todo está bien. No puedo permitir que se rebaje al nivel de disculparse conmigo"

"Kyoko-chan"

"Ah, Yashiro-san"

"Recogí tu celular por ti." Al ver como palideció –de nuevo– por la mención del aparato, decidió calmar su pobre corazón sutilmente. "Debido a la caída se apagó pero no creo que se haya dañado completamente. Toma, deberías checar si está todo bien."

Kyoko tomó el objeto del mal, causador de todas sus desgracias ese día y lo guardó en lo más profundo de su mochila. Apenas logró evitar que su _senpai _lo viera, aunque no de la mejor manera… Y guiándose por las palabras de Yashiro, el tampoco vio nada. Aprendió su lección, no volvería a ver la foto.

En un lugar público, claro está.

* * *

Lo que no sabían es que Yashiro, cuando vio caer al par, se acercó rápidamente al lugar. Y ahí estaba el causador de problemas, tentándolo desde el suelo, si no lo hacía ahora, jamás sabría qué era lo que causó tal expresión en Kyoko. Su problema con aparatos electrónicos no impediría su pequeña travesura, gracias a que aún tenía los guantes puestos por la llamada que tuvo antes de que todo empezara. Sin pensarlo más por temor a perder ante su consciencia, tomó el celular y examinó su contenido. Al ver la foto de Ren durmiendo tranquilamente con la almohada que Kyoko le dio por regalo su _fangirl_ interno amenazó con salir a la luz, pero no tenía tiempo. Apagó el celular para desechar cualquier posibilidad de haber visto algo que no debía ser visto y se acercó a la pareja-por-ser –aun si vio algo bueno, todavía tenía que confirmar el bienestar de ambos.

En su momento, tampoco supo ponerle nombre a la expresión de Kyoko pero ahora sabía perfectamente cuál era:

Era la cara de una persona enamorada.

Bueno, solo esperaba que sus estrategias para unirlos dieran resultados positivos de ahora en adelante.


End file.
